After death, bodies are often placed into containers for burial and cremation. A common method is to rent a casket for the funeral and subsequently, the individual is transported to a second container (often cardboard) for cremation or burial. The transition to the second container is often seen as impersonal and dispassionate, but burning or burying an expensive casket is expensive and wasteful.